first meet with you
by AkiseReii
Summary: pertemuan pertama dengan kagami .. bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya ... READ MORE HERE kagaxfemkuro maaf kalo gaje fict nyaa ..bad summary ahah


First meet with you

Pair : - Kagami

Fem Kuroko

Perhatian ... ini hanya cerita semata kelilipan/salah, kalo reii typo maafkann kesalahan kesalahan reii ... semoga kalian menikmati cerita gaje/sangat

Cerita ini cuman bagian dari imajinasi reii saja...

Kalo chap chap ini rei bikin rate k aja ... nanti rei bakalan bikin rate m untuk jaga jaga..

**Kuroko pov**

Hari ini hari libur, kurasa tak ada salahnya jika aku jalan-jalan ketaman di dekat rumahku .. saat aku sedang berjalan, tiba tiba ada bola basket yang mengenai punggungku .. aku kaget dan memegangi punggungku yang terkena bola basket tadi " aww.."

**Kagami pov **

Hari ini aku mendatangi taman biasa yang telah menjadi tempat reunitasku untuk latihan basket. Saat aku sedang mencoba men-shoot ternyata tidak masuk ke dalam ring tetapi bola tersebut mengenai punggung seseorang dan aku bisa melihat bahwa ia kesakitan karena terkena bola basketku. Aku segeran menghampiri ia dan langsung meminta maaf "maaf nona .. apakah kau baik baik saja ?" tanyaku

**Kuroko pov**

"maaf nona .. apakah kau baik baik saja ?" tanya seseorang padaku, aku mencoba mengadah untuk melihat seseorang yang memiiki suara baritone tersebut ... " ahh aku tidak ap-" saat manik biruku bertemu dengan manik miliknya aku seakan tidak dapat berbuat apa apa.

**Kagami pov**

Saat aku mendengar suara yang menurutku imut dan ia megucapkat kata yang terputus membuatku terpaku dan lagi saat manik mata kita bertemu .. iris birunya sangat unik bagiku ..'ohh god kenapa kau menciptakan manusia yang sebegitu imutnya didunia ini' batinku .." ekhem .. maaf .. matamu indah sekali." Ap-apa yang baru aku katakan tadi ..ahh kenapa harus kelelepasan ngomong sihh ...

**Kuroko pov **

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, seakan tersadar dari dunia khayalanku "ekhem .. maaf ..matamu indah sekali." Ah,tidak .. apa yang baru ia katakan tadi? ... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarangg. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, alasannya satu .. aku tidak mungkin melihat wajahnya dengan kodisi wajahku yang semerah tomat.. dah jantungku berdebar dengan cepat dari biasanya..

**Kagami pov **

Perfect! Ah apakah aku mengakatan hal yang salah ? sehingga aku membuat dia bermuka merah semerah tomat doddammit! Dia imut sekali sehingga aku ingin 'memakannya' sekarang "ahh maaf apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah ?"

**Kuroko pov **

Aku akui, aku belum berani menatap maniknya indah miliknya " b-bukan .. tak ada yang salah .. h-hanya saja .. ahh sudah lupakan.." aku berkata tetapi tetap dalam posisiku tetap membelakanginya dan tertunduk tersipu malu..

**Kagami pov **

waktu terus berjalan/gakngesot?\ditimpukreaders\ dan hari semakin sore.. sudah ssaatnya aku untuk pulang agar tak kena kata kata aneh dari alex 'semoga ini bukan perpisahan' batinku "ah maaf nona aku harus kembali .. err apakah kau baik baik saja? Biar aku bantu mengantarmu" tawarku.

**Kuroko pov**

Ah dia mau pulang? Oh baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang karna hari semakin sore , ah iya namanya .. siapa namanya.. " ah tak perlu .. rumahku dekat sini ... ano.. kalau boleh tau siapa namamu ?" kali ini kutatap wajahnya. Tampan .. yah itu tanggapanku saat ini ..

**Kagami pov**

'Astaga betapa bodohnya aku tidak memperkenalkan diri' runtukku dalam hati

**End pov **

" namaku kagami, kagami taiga.. dan dirimu ?"

" kuroko , kuroko tetsuna.. yoroshiku, kagami-kun kau bukan orang jepang ?"

" ah aku orang jepang, memangnya kenapa ? apakah aku seperti orang asing ?"

" ahh .. iya muka kagami-kun seperti orang asing .. karena .. alisnya bercabang dann mukamu tam- ah tidak maksudku asing" hampir saja aku salah berucap.

"ahh itu .. aku dari lahir sudah seperti ini .. yah dulu aku pernah tinggal di amerika dan menetap disana sekitar 10-13 tahun karena pekerjaan tou-sanku...setelah itu aku pindah kembali ke jepang 2 bulan yang lalu" barukali ini aku berbicara panjang lebar kepada wanita.

"umm aku mengerti.. ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne kagami-kun njaa ne"

"hn njaa... kenapa cepas sekali kita bertemu .. kurasa baru saja sekita 5 menit yang lalu kita berjumpa"

**Kuroko pov **

Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia hari ini.. langkahku terhenti ketika aku sampai di gang sempit nan lembab ini .. bukan dikarenakan aku takut tetapi .. aku dihadang 2 orang dengan postur tubuh yang besar dan tegap dengan tatapan ingin sesuatu " s-siapa kalian.. m..mau apa kalian ?"tanyaku takut takut, aku pun berjalan mundur perlahan.. 'kami sama .. siapa mereka ini .. tolong aku.. kagami-kunn' batinku

**Kagami pov **

Sebelum aku jauh dari taman.. aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh ..tiba tiba terlintas dalam pikiranku 'apakah kuroko baik baik saja?' aku memutar balikan badanku kearah jalan dimana kuroko akan pulang.

**End pov**

" manis, kemana kau akan pergi hmm ? bermainlah dulu bersama kami~" ujar salah satu orang tersebut ' kumohon kagami-kun tolong akuu ...'batinku, aku berjalan semakin mudur dan 'bruk!' aku terjatuh karena tersandung batu jelek itu .. ' kami sama tolongahh akuuuu ' raungku dalam hati.

"haah .. haah .. haah .. dimana kau kuroko .. haah .. " gumamku, aku berlari kembali mencari kuroko .. saat aku berlari dan melihat kiri kanan sepanjang jalan yang ku lewati .. aku melihat rambut biru muda yang menyala dan baju minidress pink itu .."kuroko!" segera ku hampiri gadis itu .. saat aku menghampiri kuroko ia terduduk ditanah dan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"kuroko kau tidak apa apa?" tanya ku .. ia tidak menjawab tapi aku dapat melihat sorotan matanya memancarkan aura ketakutan. Kulihat didepan ku ada 2 orang yang tak kukenal dengan badan yang tak kaah besar dariku. " mau apa kau dengan dia ?" tanya ku dengan suara lantang .. " heh! Berani sekali kau menggangu acara 'makan' kami, siapa kau!?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka... "kau pikir dia makanan hah ? cih!" dengan tatapan tajam aku menatap mereka(kaya lagi enter zone) "pergi atau kau ku bunuh dengan tangan kosongku ini hah?!" dengan berani dan ternyata itu membuahkan hasil, mereka pergi dan meninggalkan kita berdua, "cih awas kau!" ujar salah satu dari mereka .. kupastikan mereka telah pergi,. " kuroko apakah kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku "k..kagami..-k..un.. hiks.." ahh kuroko menangis sambil menggenggam baju yang kukenakan dengan erat.. aku bisa mengerti perasaannya "kuroko?" dengan sonta aku kaget karena tiba tiba dia pingsan di sampingku dan hampir saja ia akan terjatuh kalau saja aku tidak dengan segera memapahnya, kugendong ia dan ku bawa pulang kerumahku, jika kalian bertanya kenapa kerumahku ? yah karena aku tidak tahu rumahnya.

...

**Tbc~**

Nyahaha selesaii sudahhhh chapp satuuu iniii .. gomen minna reii buat tbc karena otak reii sudah mentokkk dan berasepp karenamembayangkan kalo ... ngg sudahlahhh .. reii bakal buat chap2 tergantung req dari kalian mau lanjut atau tidak ... jadii reii tunggu reviewnya yahh minaa

AkiseReii pamit...


End file.
